tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mianni
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is coming soon. Mianni (currently going by Mianni "Mia" Layford) is a "wish fairy", who delights in twisting people's words so she can grant their wishes in the worst way possible, given the parameters of the wording of the wish. In this way, she sounds like a somewhat of an appealing-sounding 'alternative' to a crossroads demon on the face of it, as she asks for no payment (however it's arguably worse, as she just feeds off the issues she will inevitably cause you). Unless you go to Mianni with a carefully written out script, in which you basically explain exactly what it is you want her to do without any possible way she could 'misinterpret' the request, she's likely to badly screw you over. For instance if you started the request with "I want you to resurrect someone.." and pause, she might just 'not realise' you intended to elaborate with a specific loved one and resurrect a random person; or if she's feeling particularly bad that day, a serial killer. Being a dark mhiantháin, it's not an accident that Mianni does this. She knows what she's doing, this method gets her more energy, as well as it providing her some entertainment. It's not that she doesn't know that it's wrong, she just doesn't care. Originally a part of a seelie court (specifically quite a respectable part of the spring court), she is very much freelance now, and has been for several centuries. She rarely if ever even returns home. This is equal parts due to her rebellious nature, her difficult relationship with her parents and her lack of desire to return, having found it very tedious there. She also has a tendency for rule-breaking, which is not exactly acceptable within the seelie courts, given the few rules they do insist on. Mianni takes on different forms, as her true form would be somewhat bizarre to humans. Her current face is based off the twin sister of a hunter who made the mistake of wishing to her to "see her sister's face again". She "misinterpreted" this as her merely wanting to literally visually see her sister's face again, and took on her form "for her". Having taken a shine to it, she has worn it ever since. Mianni has fairly reasonable standing within her peers despite what she does, some of her friends being Sylthi and Baelinar, who are both close to Karlíath, the eldest son of Oberon. Mianni, however, hates this as she has a severe aversion to any contact with the royals. Not out of any Anti Royal mentality, simply because her father is sycofantically obsessed witth them. While she remains neutral in all events, related to her realm and her current realm, when it serves her to do so she's been known to push certain sides towards certain goals. This is because she's all for sitting back and watching the chaos, but she doesn't want her fun stopped when it comes down to it. Biography Early Life Going to Earth Building her "Business" Trivia *Mianni is the first "wish fairy" to appear on the show. **Her sister was the second. *She is one of the most powerful fae seen on the show, out of the few shown. *Mianni's approach to wish granting is somewhat similar to the Jackass Genie trope, as she comes up with the worst possible interpretation of each wish. Mostly because she enjoys being cruel . *Her father is apparently infatuated with the royals of the fae realm, and constantly brown noses them. **Ironnically this has led to Mianni specifically wanting nothing to do with any of the royals. **She's failed at this however, due to her friend Baelinar "tricking" her into a friendship with Karlíath, the king's estranged eldest son. *She is long-standing 'enemies' with Ledan. **Though she was the one who gave Baelinar information on where to find Myrrine. **She would never, ever admit to this though. **She apparently, herself, owes Ledan a favour, which has yet to be paid back.. **While no one takes this that seriously, both have on more than one occasion greivously harmed the other. *Due to the nature of her powers, it's possible she's more powerful than most creatures (in this world at least). **It's more likely however, that she's constrained by at least a few limitations in terms of wishes she can grant. Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural OC Category:Original Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female OC Category:Female Category:Females Category:Supernatural Females Category:Supernatural Fae Category:Fae Category:Wish Fairy Category:Welsh Characters Category:Sophia Bush FC Category:Shapeshifter Category:Grace01121922